Alien Kalus
Title: Tech Addict Alien Appearance and Biology The native of planet Kallus, the Caligen, are a humanoid species, taller and more slender than most human beings. They have slightly pointed ears, often pale skin, grey lips, and hair the color of various metals such as silver, or gold. They often dress in asymetrical garments, and many sport implants visible on their faces. Kallus is a word with a much lower gravity than Earth, resulting in its people being taller but also more fragile. For this reason they have to wear exo-suits of some kind when on other planets. They also make heavy use of cybernetics and remodelling, as no Kalus native has naturally metallic hair. Their only natural hair color is simple black. Because of their lower gravity homeworld they are actually weak compared to the average healthy human. Culture The Caligen are tech addicts, they live pampered lifestyles where their technology handles their every need, leaving most of them decadent and lazy. This has also resulted in their low birth numbers, which resulted in the creation of an underclass of clones to mange their infrastructure, Slabs for soldiers and tube born individuals. Even so, their numbers are still relatively low. Their architecture is often curvy, gold and gaudy in appearance, and they are vain creatures. After their near extinction by alien invasion, they have become aggressive, and also jealous of the Ultras who once saved them. Their attempts to replicate Ultra powers based on what they know from scans, has resulted in super powered beings who burnt themselves out, and some artificial robotic Ultras, created from Specium Sand, and animated by the life energy of sacrificed thousands of clones and other second class Caligen. History The Kalus natives had conquered their world using technology, and grew complacent with their love, addiction with technology, leaving them open to invasion, which was staved off only by the help of an Ultra. Since then they have grown paranoid, even of Ultras, yet covet the power of giants. For this reason have they begun to turn to construction robot weapons of various sizes, often akin to Ultras. UltraFan Adventure: The Tech Race One among their race, however, an anthropologist realized that his people would eventually become Greylings, weak bodies humanoids who needed technology. For this reason he has sought out the power of Ultra. Despite attempts and experiments to allow his people to be to transform into Ultras, he has yet to find the secret as has turned to an information broker known as the Tech Collector for the answer. Powers and Abilities *Cybernetics: The Caligen often of cybernetics in their bodies, allowing them to telecommunicate with others, hack other computer systems, or allow them to adapt to other atmospheres. These cybernetics also make their minds vulnerable to DOX attacks, if they are not careful. *Robot Weapons: The Caligen have built many kinds of mechs as defense drones and invasion weapons. *Ultinoids: Artificial Ultras difficult to turn on and harder to keep running. These artificial Ultras often waste their energy due to their poor programming. Trivia *Their name comes from the word Callous, refering to the disconnect between each other and other sentient beings. Category:Fan Seijin Category:SolZen321 Category:Free-To-Use Category:Metaverse Series